mmsstudentfandomcom-20200213-history
Sem 4 - Cases and ILOs
Listed here are links to all the semester 4 cases and their related ILOs. This page is based on the curriculum map tool provided by the medical school, which can be found here. Cases You can read a full case and its ILOs by clicking on the case headingCase 1 Case 1 - Difficulty Swallowing *To demonstrate a basic knowledge of the assessment of swallowing and its management *To demonstrate knowledge of the anatomy of the face, jaw, throat and oesophagus *To demonstrate knowledge of the basis of stroke / thrombosis and appropriate methods of treatment (revision - not a major ILO) *To demonstrate knowledge of the mechanism controlling swallowing and its failure in certain clinical conditions *To demonstrate knowledge of the nutritional implications of swallowing disorders (i.e. tube feeding and types of diet required for patients with difficulties swallowing) *To demonstrate knowledge of the physiology of mastication, salivation and swallowing *To further consolidate understanding of how health status and quality of life are measured *To understand how interaction with service and professionals can impact on the outcomes of stroke Case 2 - A Worrying Man *To demonstrate basic knowledge of the clinical investigation of the gastro-intestinal tract *To demonstrate knowledge of gastric emptying *To demonstrate knowledge of how pain is sensed in the abdomen and the anatomical/physiological basis of referred pain *To demonstrate knowledge of lifestyle in health and disease *To demonstrate knowledge of the role of H. Pylori *To demonstrate knowledge of the anatomy, and anatomical relationships, of the abdomen and associated organs *To demonstrate knowledge of the chemical regulators of acid production *To demonstrate knowledge of the concept of stress in biological and psychological terms *To demonstrate knowledge of the epithelial lining of the stomach and duodenum and the causes and effects of ulceration *To demonstrate knowledge of the pharmacology of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, and their unwanted effects on the proximal GI tract *To demonstrate knowledge of the role of patients in regulating peptic ulcers *To demonstrate knowledge of the role of stomach secretions in digestion *To demonstrate knowledge of the secretagogue and buffering effects of food control *To demonstrate knowledge of the somatic and autonomic responses to pain and irritant stimuli *To demonstrate knowledge of the treatment of ulcers using therapeutic agents *To demonstrate understanding of the overlap between physical and psychological functioning (illustrated by anxiety) *To recognise and understand perceived stress in medical professionals *To recognise how an individual's occupation can impact health Case 3 - The Man with Serious Indigestion Problems *Knowledge of the responsibility for our own health theory *To demonstrate basic knowledge of how to differentiate between gastric and pancreatic function *To demonstrate basic knowledge of the clinical investigation of the GI tract *To demonstrate basic knowledge of the pathophysiological effecet of alcohol addiction *To demonstrate basic knowledge of the services available for people with alcohol related problems *To demonstrate knowledge of how pain is sensed in the abdomen and the anatomical/physiological basis of referred pain *To demonstrate knowledge of the effect of malnutrtion on physiological function *To demonstrate knowledge of the movement of water and electrolytes across the gut wall *To demonstrate knowledge of the public health problems associated with alcohol abuse *To demonstrate knowledge of the structure and function of the pancreas *To demonstrate understanding of the basis of prioritising in health care Case 4 - Bowel Trouble *To demonstrate a basic knowledge of the genetic basis of cancer including: sporadic and inherited cancers, predisposition to cancers, chromosomal abnormalities, somatic mutations, oncogenes, tumour suppressor genes, repication error repair genes, and DNA repair genes. *To demonstrate basic knowledge of the clinical investigation of the GI tract *To demonstrate basic knowledge of the laboratory tests used in this case and how they are carried out. *To demonstrate basic knowledge of the concepts of chemotherapy *To demonstrate basic knowledge of analysing faeces *To demonstrate knowlege of carcinoma in situ and malignant tumour *To demonstrate knowlege of the basic concepts of cell proliferation, differentiation, and death *To demonstrate knowlege of the structure and function of the large intestine and associated structures including lymph nodes and portal vein *To demonstrate knowlege of the therapeutic agents used in the case scenario *To demonstrate know understanding of the philosophy of palliative care. Case 5 - A Patient with Heat Intolerance *To demonstrate knowledge of the methods used to reduce helath anxiety *To demonstrate an understanding of the importance of excluding biological causes (e.g. thyroid disease) when diagnosing mood disorders *To demonstrate basic knowlege of the laboratory tests used in this case and how they are carried out *To demonstrate knowledge of the body mass index *To demonstrate knowledge of endocrine function (particularly thyroid hormone) on mood and cognitive functions *To demonstrate knowledge of fight/flight response, its pathways, and its mechanisms *To demonstrate knowledge of the functional anatomy of the neck *To demonstrate knowledge of the link between energy intake to energy expenditure *To demonstrate knowledge of the public health significance of anxiety including gender, incidence, and prevalence *To demonstrate knowledge of the structure and function of the thyroid, including anatomy, histology, function, mechanisms of action of thyroid hormone, pathophysiology of thyroid dysfunction, including tests/imaging of thyroid function *To demonstrate knowledge of the therepeutic agents used in the case scenario Case 6 - Sweet Pea *a *a *a Case 7 - A Trip too Far *a *a *a Case 8 - A Spanner in the Waterworks *a *a *a Case 9 - Ian is Out of Control *a *a *a